Episode 261 (The Great Guppy and Puppy Adventure)
Plot Transcript (The movie starts off with the guppies driving home from they're trip to Chicago in their campervan.At home Mr and Mrs Grouper took the cupcakes out of the oven and place them on the table.) * Mr Grouper: "Kids you're back from Chicago." * Mrs Grouper: "Come inside everyone we have a surprise." * All: "What is it?" (They swam to the kitchen.) * Gil: "Cupcakes you shouldn't have." (Before he could take a bite he heard a bark.) * Mr Grouper: "Look under the cupcakes." (Gil places the cupcake on the table and lifts the tablecloth there we're five puppies in the basket.) * Gil: "Puppies." * Mrs Grouper: "They're Elana and Joshua's kids." * Molly: "Aw cute." * Goby: "What are their names?" * Mr Grouper: "Go ahead pick." * Arthur: "Mom Dad is this their surprise." * Elana: "Yes kids." * Joshua: "You're finally gonna get your names." * Goby: "I'm gonna name you Spotty." * Spotty: "Can I keep him?" * Nonny: "I'm gonna name you Arthur." * Arthur: "I'm Arthur." (Another puppy jumped on Oona and he lands on the ground.) * Oona: "Nailed the dismount that some great moves Sporty." * Sporty: "See that I'm Sporty." (Another puppy took Deema's tiara.) * Deema: "Want to wear my tiara you little uh Princess." * Princess: "Princess.Yeah i'm so in style." * Molly: "Come here girl." * Puppy: "Do I have to." * Elana: "C'mon." * Joshua: "What are you waiting for." * Molly: "Now what can I call you.Maybe I better wait until later to find a name for you.Anyway I'm gonna call Stylee we're hanging out together at the carnival.Whoa." (The puppy holds on to her fin.) * Gil: "Sounds like she doesn't want you to leave without her." * Deema: "She's stuck to you." * Molly: "Like Cotton Candy.What do you think of that." * Gil: "Aw that's a cute name.Don't worry Bubble Puppy your name is cuter." * Molly: "C'mon cotton candy." (Meanwhile in Molly's room.Molly was talking to her favourite star Stylee.) * Molly: "We're gonna have so much fun together.i'll meet you at the ticket booth.Bye." (Gil comes in to Molly's room.) * Gil: "This is your room.I didn't know you were a rodeo clown." * Molly: "Just one summer those bulls mean business." * Mr Grouper: "Gil you can stay in you're friends's room." (Gil swam over to the guppies's room.The guppies were jumping on the bed their puppies joined the fun.) * Oona: "My bed is still the bounciest." * Sporty: "Bounce bounce flip bounce." * Deema: "Mine still has the best view." * Princess: "What's that?A chipmunk.An old shoe.Bacon?" (Deema threw a pillow at Oona and she fell down.) * Gil: "How come i don't have a prince bed or any photos?" * Deema: "When we first moved here we slept in cribs.I bet we can still fit." * Gil: (Sighs). (Noticing Gil is discouraged Mr and Mrs grouper swam over to him.) * Mrs Grouper: "Ya know there are still lots of things for all of you kids upstairs in the attic." * Mr Grouper: "Let's investigate." (The Guppies and the Groupers swam to the attic.) * Gil: "Whoa." * Mrs Grouper: "Kids these are your cribs." * Gil: "See Deema we're way too big to fit." * All: "Whoa." * Goby: "Have you been like everywhere?" * Mr Grouper: "We always like good adventures." * Oona: "Whoa is that a pirate spyglass?" * Mrs Grouper: "We got that in Morocco." * Gil: "Hey Oona over here." (He was wearing the Groucho glasses.) * Oona: "What." * All: (Laughing). * Oona: "Cool." (She puts the spyglass down and she swam to the others.The spyglass almost fell but Mr and Mrs grouper are relieved.The puppies came up to the attic.) * Sporty: "Whoa.Hide and go seek Spotty and Arthur you're it." (The puppies split up and hide.Cotton Candy hid in the box.) * Both: "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10.Ready or not here we come." (Spotty and Arthur found Sporty in a boot.) * Sporty: "How did you always find me.Okay new game I'm it." (Sportys touches Spotty.Arthur was about to touch Sporty.) * Sporty: "No touch backs." * Both: "Aw." (Spotty and Arthur chase Sporty.Princess comes out of a gramophone and joins the fun.) * Both: "Whoa." (The puppies chase each other around the attic.) * All: (Laughing). (The puppies bump into each other and fall.The puppies notice the box was moving.) * Cotton Candy: "It's dark in here.Let me out." (Sporty and Arthur let Cotton candy out of the box.) * Cotton Candy: "Thanks guys." * Both: "No problem." * Sporty: "And you're it." (Sporty knock the box down and something rolled out of it.Gil swam over to pick up a picture of someone.) * Gil: "Is this a picture of us." * Molly: "Cotton Candy.Cotton Candy.There you are I was looking for you." (Molly notice the box.) * Molly: "My summer box.I can't believe you still have it.I kept all my summer keepsakes in here.Hey my junior scooper scoop.My junior mayoral sash.My carnival ribbions.The Grouper notebook." (While looking in the box.Cotton Candy found something enchanted.) * Molly: "Oh I almost forgot about that." * Oona: "What is it?" * Molly: "It's our old treasure map." * All: "What." * Mr Grouper: "Legend has it a treasure was buried here in Baltimore by the town founders.They wanted to make sure that Baltimore will always prosper and the treasure will be there in a time of need.It is said that they hid clues to it's location throughout the town for future generations to find." * Oona: "No way." * Mrs Grouper: "Yes way." * Molly: "Every summer the groupers and I will look for clues together." * Oona: "Does anyone in Baltimore know about the treasure?" * Mr Grouper: "Over the years people have forgotten about it.Most now believe it's an old folk tale." * Molly: "But the groupers believed." * Oona: "So you never found it?" * Molly: "No.After a while we just gave up." * Oona: "I wonder what the treasure is.Diamonds,Jewels,Gold Dab-looms." * Spotty: "Smelly socks." * Arthur: "Books." * Sporty: "Tennis balls." * Princess: "Bacon." * Mrs Grouper: "No one knows for sure." * Oona: "With all that gold I'll buy a skateboard park and put it near the basketball court.Then I can do a double alley hoop.Let's go find it." * Mr Grouper: "Maybe you should start tomorrow when it's daytime." * Oona: "Oh right." * Gil: "Molly can you take us?" * Nonny: "Please." * Goby: "Pretty please with a cherry on top." * Molly: "Sorry but I'm gonna hang out with Stylee.Plus my treasure hunting days are officially a doneso." * Deema: "I'll go with.It will be a perfect story adventuring defeat of my blog." * Gil: "Don't you think we'll find it?" * Molly: "You can take my map if you want." * Deema: "No need for the hard copy.This treasure hunt just went high-tech." * Oona: "I can't wait for tomorrow.Where do we start?" * Mrs Grouper: "Well according to the legend the treasure hunt begins where the town began." * Oona: "Our first clue.This is gonna be awesome." (The next morning.The guppies got out their bikes.) * Molly: "Sorry Gilly." * Gil: "I know I didn't have a bike when we first lived here." * Oona: "Flashlight." * Nonny: "Check." * Oona: "Notebook and pencil." * Goby: "Check." * Oona: "Magnifying glass." * Both: "Check." * Deema: "Ya know.I have apps for all those." * Gil: "I almost forgot the cupcakes." * Mr Grouper: "Whoa don't forget your lunches.I made sandwiches with a hint of cheese." * Oona: "I was thinking lemonade with a hint of mint." * Mrs Grouper: "We could whip you up with some of that too." (While they're inside the puppies snuck into the wagon.) * Mr Grouper: "Have fun kids." * Mrs Grouper: "Just make sure you're back for supper." * All: "We will." * Gil: "Why does these cupcakes have to be so heavy." (At the playground Gil knocks over the bike rack.) * Gil: "Wasn't me." * Oona: "It's alright Gil I think this bike rack must be old right now." * Molly: "I'll meet you all back home in half an hour and we can ride back home together." * Deema: "Alright say hello to Stylee." * Molly: "We'll do and good luck." * Goby: "Bye." * Nonny: "Have fun at the carnival." * Deema: "Alright so we have tech.Mr and Mrs Grouper told us the treasure hunt begins where the town began.City hall is where the town began." * Nonny: "That must be it." * Oona: "Alright let the treasure hunt begin." * Goby: "To City hall." (The guppies make their way to the town hall.The thieves notice the guppies are on a treasure hunt.Meanwhile the puppies followed the guppies.Cotton Candy refushe's to go with Molly.But then she gets out of the wagon and swam to Molly.) * Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Movies